


Nori is a pervert

by crueltyland



Series: Everyone is a pervert [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dolls, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Kinky, Latex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual exploration, Voyeurism, Watersports, dolly kink, kinky smut, waterplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby, are you wet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Minute jolts of her legs, thats the first sign. She is sitting with her legs crossed, a cup of tea sitting in her right hand, while the large book she is reading is resting on her luscious thighs, supported by her left hand. 

The second sign comes when the little jolts become more pronounced as she rocks her pelvis. The tea is finished now and Nori replaces the cup, dropping a kiss to her soft lips, before he moves back to his desk under the pretence of paperwork.

The final sign is the most obvious. She squirms and writhes her backside against the seat. Her hips rock more insistently and she sighs, draining the cup and setting her book to the side and moves to stand. That is when Nori goes to her.

“What’s wrong love?” he says, watching her carefully. “Nothing Nori, I just need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me,” she says, trying to move around the spymaster. “Ah, ah, ah! No sneaking pet.” “Nori, that's not funny, I really need to go!” Bilbo is rocking back and forwards on her feet now, her legs clamped together and her face contorted in a frown.

“I want it. I want to see and feel it, please love?” Nori pleads, moving close enough to wrap his hands around her waist and plant gentle, teasing kisses along the arch of her neck. Bilbo squirms, her backside tilting away from him as her hand reaches forwards to hold herself through her leggings. Her eyes find his, pleading and watery, and she bites her lip, nodding.

Nori wastes no time, lifting her by the waist like she is a little doll, and sitting on the floor, settling her in his lap. She whimpers for a moment as her legs open to straddle him, her hips juddering in her vain attempt to retain control. Nori wriggles out of his trousers, the movement making her sob and hold onto herself again. He tilts his head, wiping her little tears away and takes her hands from her private place, pinning them to his chest.

He grins up at her, grinding his naked cock against her, rewarded when a little cry and a tiny wet spot appears. “Oh dear. Bilbo we had better take these dirty clothes off. Naughty girl, having an accident.” Her eyes are screwed shut now and her lip is red and swollen from how hard she is biting down. She makes no argument as he pulls her tunic over her head and pushes the leggings down and off her, leaving her bare against him. He rips off his own shirt, placing her hands once again on his chest.

A small trickle emerges and he moans at the sensation. Hot and wet, and just for him, it runs down over the thick head of his cock, down along the shaft. Some pools in the dense, red hair nestled at the base, while his head tips back at the slight dripping of the rest, dropping down his jewels.

Bilbo's legs squeezed together as much as she could around Nori's hips. “Baby, you are so beautiful,” he whispered, running his hands up her inner thighs, reaching the apex and pressing his fingers into the sensitive skin at the join between her legs and her bottom. Bilbo moaned, loud and filthy, and shuddered into the touch.

Nori smiled, his eyes darkened dangerously, before he reached up and stroked the side of Bilbo's face, guiding her down and kissing her gently. He groaned when she pushed down, rocking her hips as she deepened the kiss. His hands returned to her backside, kneading the plump flesh and pulling her damp heat against his burning hardness.

When he felt her breathing quicken and another tiny dribble of fluid leak down over him, he quickly took himself in hand and guided himself to her entrance, sheathing himself within in one fast movement. “Noooori, I can't-” Bilbo exclaimed as he thrust deeper. “Oh Mahal. Bilbo you’re even tighter than normal love,” Nori whispered reverently.

Bilbo had clenched her pelvic floor muscles, trying to hold back the flood she was hiding within. She succeeded momentarily, until Nori lifted her up along his cock and slammed her back down against him. A jolt of pleasure surged through her and, as she canted her hips, grinding down, another drop of golden liquid escaped.

His thrusts became steadily harder, rubbing his pelvis against her at every meeting. Her breath came quicker as her little moans became louder. Nori felt the muscles flutter before she screamed, bearing down as her orgasm tore through her. Nori buried himself deep inside as the floodgates opened. Her clenching heat surrounded him as his release was triggered by the golden flood unleashed. She screamed and clung to him as his fingers found her clit, rubbing and overstimulating, while splashing the gushing liquid.

When she came down from her high, his arms were surrounding her, holding her close to his chest. She looked down to where their bodies were joined and flushed red with embarrassment. “None of that now love,” he smiled. She bit her lip again and nodded, “I think I need a bath now, Nori.” His smile turned absolutely feral and she felt his cock twitch inside her, “Oh Baby, let's go get you wet.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure about this love?” His lips traced her skin, down the valley between her breasts. Her breath hitched and she nodded, “Yes Nori, but if I say stop, you'll stop, right?” Bilbo could feel his grin against her skin, “Of course love, anything for you.” She smiled softly as he moved up, sliding his body against hers, before kissing her deeply.

The bath was huge. It looked more like a sunken marble pool. Filled with hot water and scented with luxurious oils, it was absolutely gorgeous. Bilbo moved backwards into the deepest part, the water almost engulfing her entirely. Nori slid forwards again, moving towards her like a shark. She bit her lip, taking his hands, before taking a deep breath and sinking below the water.

She kept her eyes screwed shut as she found his length with her fingertips, guiding him into her mouth. Bilbo felt his hand slide through her hair as he moved his cock inside her mouth. The urge to breathe was overwhelming and after a long minute she pushed back against his hand. To her surprise he pulled her up rather than letting go. As she was panting and regaining oxygen, she kept stroking him.

She felt his patience thin. His lips drew back, and he changed from gentle kisses to little nips and deeper bites, sucking dark bruises into the pale flesh of her neck. He backed her against the edge of the pool, grinning as she struggled to keep her head above the water while standing on her toes. She watched that grin disappear under the water and a moment later, felt it against the sensitive skin between her thighs.

Instinctively she jumped at the first touch. Then she moaned into it. As Nori's fingers moved into her, pushing in deeply and twisting, his tongue lapped and his lips pulled at her pulsing centre. The moment drew on and on, and Bilbo held off her climax, fearing her legs giving out and losing her footing in the deep water.

Nori appeared above the waterline again, wearing the same smug grin. His fingers pushed in harder, pumping and smacking the palm of his hand against her clit as he fucked her open. “Nnnnnnori, please.” He pushed up against her, dropping his hand. Before he could kiss her and make her forget what she wanted to do, Bilbo took a deep breath and sunk below the water, running her fingers down his body as she went. When she was in position, she sunk her teeth into the smooth flesh below Nori's navel, grinning at the flinch and muffled moan. 

When she wrapped her lips around him, she could feel him tremble and watched as his hands moved above the water. She could not see how he braced himself on the edge of the pool, or how he was staring down at his perfect hobbit, wet and wanting. But she did feel his knees buckle when she relaxed her throat and pushed her mouth to the hilt, swallowing around his cock and massaging the underside with her tongue. Nori growled and pulled her to the surface by her hair.

Not waiting for her to catch her breath, he lifted her and slid inside. He fucked her, hard and fast. Splashing water behind him, over his back and up around her now exposed torso. Her back was against the edge as his fingers slid over the lightly oiled, dripping skin. As she moved, trying futilely to keep up with his relentless pace, she smoothed her fingers over the skin of his back. He felt the gentle trickle of water run off her hands and shivered.

The pounding, rough pace did not slow until her breathing stuttered in her chest. Words gone, her legs tightened around his waist and her nails sunk into the skin beneath her fingers. In one moment, Nori and Bilbo fell over the edge together. Her scream harmonised with the loud moan ripped from his throat. 

As the bliss settled and the world came back into focus, Nori smiled at his Bilbo. Utterly debauched, dripping in sweat, come, oil and water. Her skin slick and smooth and wet. He kissed her deeply, nipping her lip before kissing and licking his way down to her left breast. “Oh, Nori, I, I need,” He chuckled, looking up at her with her nipple between his teeth, “I know love, you need to let me dress you.” She shuddered at the sensation of breath and tongue, vibration and teeth, and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo stood on the little round podium in front of the huge mirror and closed her eyes. The first time that they had done this, she was confused. Now though, getting dressed up, taken out and debauched was a treat, and she was delighted with the attention her lover spoiled her with.

She heard Nori walk up behind her, then felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. “Oh, you are going to look so, damn,” he whispered, scattering kisses across her bare shoulders. Bilbo sighed, leaning back against his bare chest.

First she felt a smooth caress of material slide over her head, down the smooth skin on her stomach. Keeping her eyes firmly closed, she tried to hide the shiver of excitement. Judging by the dark chuckle from behind her, it didn’t work, “Oh Bilbo, are you cold?” She shook her head and bit her lip.

Nori was rock hard and aching, “You are such a pretty dolly.” He pulled a short, leather skirt up over her thighs, smoothing his palms down her plump behind after. “Is my doll alright with wearing a corset tonight?” he whispered against the skin on the inside of her knee, before standing up in front of her. Bilbo nodded, shivering again.

Nori wrapped the leather around her torso, from hip to just underneath Bilbo's breasts. He closed the clasps at the front and cupped her waist, moving behind her to tighten the laces. Bilbo was jolted slightly, feeling the material tighten around her chest. She could hear Nori breathe harder, and smiled, happy that he was as excited as her.

Nori finished his knotting, once more stand back to admire his handiwork, and smiled. He reached over to lift a little box, and removed the contents from within. Bilbo felt the feather-light touches as her lover applied powders to her eyes and face. She resisted the urge to chase the finger dabbing her lips with her tongue. The moment was almost over, her chest heaving with the tension, and she felt his fingers carding through her hair, pulling it from the grip and arranging it how he desired.

“Open up, love.” Bilbo blinked twice, opening her eyes to look in the large mirror. She saw herself, so different to normal – Black fishnet stockings, the lace just viable at the hem of her tight, short, leather skirt, a matching black leather corset, a tight fitting red silk vest, her eyes darkened with Kohl and her lips stained a blood red.

Bilbo stared at the female in the reflection, then looked to Nori, who was looking at her with lust blackened eyes. “Are you alright dressed like this? I know its a bit, unusual.” Bilbo just nodded, staying firmly in silent doll mode. Nori groaned, kissing her neck once more, and took her hand, leading her to the door.

The tavern was darker than normal, but Bilbo recognised some of the other people there; Dwalin was there and Ori was, well, Ori was such a pretty dolly; Dori was there, playing with a sweetly braided Bofur, who was dressed in an adorable little costume. Bilbo fixed her smile on her face and let Nori settle her on his lap.

The redhead squeezed his thighs, almost crushing Bilbo's smaller ones between them, but gaining delicious friction on his straining cock. A Man from behind the bar gave him a wink and rang a small, golden bell, before he, and the others not involved in the playing, left the room. Somewhere in the background, Nori heard Dwalin groan.

Bilbo was manoeuvred so that her legs were hooked over Nori's hips, still facing forwards and away from him. Her eyes fixed on a spot on the opposite wall as the other dollies and their owners moved to watch. Bilbo took a calming breath. Yes, tonight was Nori's night to show off.

Nori unbuttoned his trousers, sighing as his hot erection met with cool air and the soft skin of his 'doll's backside. He looked up at her – smooth, pale skin; shining hair; dressed just perfectly – and grinned, whispering into her neck “Fuck, I love you.”

The owner of the dolly looked out over his captive audience, sharing a smirk with his older brother, who had been begging him to show Bilbo off for months. He sat up straighter, pulling her closer to his chest so that her muscles would not shake from the strain to come. Nori moved Bilbos feet from beside his hips to rest on top of his knees, letting those watching see her fully. Her stockinged legs, lacy at the top, the leather skirt riding up to her hips and the space between them, bare and pale, already glistening with slick wetness. Dwalin gave an approving moan and rocked Ori against him, both of them staring at Nori's beautiful doll.

Nori ran his fingers from her knees, up her thighs and pressed his finger into the soft skin either side of her centre. Dori cleared his throat, garnering the attention of the room, “Is she, ahem, soft?” Nori moved his fingers up and around, avoiding the delicate, pink flesh, and stroked and petted the skin from her mound, down to her bottom, hooking his fingers once more in the dip where her muscles hardened between her thighs and her pelvis. “She is so soft. Smooth and soft and perfect,” Nori purred, biting down on her shoulder.

Bilbo remained perfectly still, apart from the contracting muscles of her womanhood, clenching in arousal. Nori took a moment to look around the room, watching familiar faces darkened in arousal and some unfamiliar ones watching with fascination. He placed a soft kiss to the skin already darkening with teeth marks, whispering to his dolly, “Are you ready, lover?” A moment later he had raised her hips and was sliding her down his cock, sheathing himself inside her. A small round of applause echoed through the room.

Nori clenched his teeth, feeling that Bilbo had tensed and was holding her inner muscles just the same as the smile on her face. He fucked up into her, using her lighter weight to lift her up and down his length. A Man in the group, coupled with a less than practised woman who was openly playing with herself, moaned and shuddered his completion loudly, breaking the near silence filled with skin slapping against skin and Nori's own heavy breathing.

Bilbo wanted to rotate her hips. She wanted to grind her dripping sex down against Nori. Feel him cum inside her, dripping and hot, while he used his fingers on her clit, making her scream. But not now. No, now was about tension. Pulling her body taught like a bowstring and feeling the pleasure that other watching her dirty, perverse behaviour would bring. 

Nori's movements were quickening, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder and Bilbo had to work to keep her face still and calm. But she had been practising and she was remaining a good dolly, perfect for her Nori. He was moaning in her ear now, whispering filth to the watching crowd about just how perfect his dolly was, how tight and perfect she feels. Bilbo knew that if they were at home, he would he telling her that he would fill her up and lick it out, using his tongue to make her pretty dolly parts shining and clean.

Ori's eyes were wide, recovering from his orgasm and Dwalins, as he watched his brother slam into his best friend. Nori was becoming rougher now. He was raising her up, tilting his hips down and away, until just the very edge of the tip was at her entrance, before pulling her down hard and snapping his hips up, burying himself entirely. The sounds that he was making were unmistakably erotic, moaning and panting. Ori wondered just how Nori was managing to last so long.

The dolly Bilbo felt Nori twitch behind her, and her smile grew minutely, realising her was almost finished. He let go of her hips, resting one hand on her lower stomach to rock her, reaming deep inside, and used the other to cup her jaw, exposing her pale neck. As he ground his cock up deep inside, his breath stuttered, his teeth finding the pale column and biting down hard as he shot his release into her waiting heat. Another round of applause, louder this time, spread through the room as he lifted her and stood her, smoothing her clothes and smiling at the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to point out that all things sexual should be done with complete consent and discussion beforehand. Especially swapping of bodily fluids and unprotected sex (such as described above). Please fulfil your sexual desires safely :)


End file.
